Dumbledore y la unión entre casas
by Nadiinkiss
Summary: Dumbledore no sabía que hacer para que los alumnos dejaran de pelear y poder unir a las casas dejando los prejuicios de lado, hasta que a su mente llego la idea de juntar en una sala a un grupo de alumnos, veritaserum y preguntas que develaran cosas y secretos que no "debían" salir a la luz, ¿o si?


**Dumbledore y la unión de casas**

El anciano director no sabía que más hacer; a diario veía las peleas, duelos y discusiones entre los alumnos, muchas veces terminando en la enfermería por hechizos mal hechos o muy fuertes; en fin, estaba cansado y quería paz pero no sabía qué hacer con el problema.

Ya había hecho que compartieran clases, incluso les había dicho a los profesores que mezclaran a los alumnos en los trabajos de grupo pero eso no servía para nada.

Se puso a pensar en alguna solución, pensó decirles a los jóvenes que el baile de navidad este año sería por sorteo y así los mezclaría a todos, pero pensado mejor se dio cuenta que el baile sería espantoso y no quería arruinar esa ocasión de diversión para los niños.

Estuvo pensando mucho tiempo en su despacho, pensó en la amistad y la base de esta y así llego hasta una brillante idea, según él, sabía que quizás no sería correcto el "pequeño" engaño que haría pero no se le ocurría nada más.

Para ser amigos hay que conocerse, saber secretos, intimidades, gustos, cosas en común con la otra persona. Dumbledore se dio cuenta que estos chicos no conocían las cosas que había en común entre ellos, solo veían las apariencias sin percatarse que solo eran adolescentes. Y se dejaban llevar por los prejuicios, en especial las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor las cuales eran las más problemáticas.

Su plan era darles a los chicos Veritaserum, sabía que estaba prohibido hacer algo como eso pero solo sería po horas y el Ministerio no tenía por qué enterarse. Luego de hacerles beber esa poción haría preguntas a cada uno y así los chicos se daría cuenta de las cosas que compartían y que solo eran jóvenes que se habían adjudicado una rivalidad que no tendría que existir solo por ser de "diferentes colores".

Salió decidido a poner en marcha su plan ya que sabía que de pensarlo más no lo haría. Iba caminando hacia la Sala de Pociones para encontrarse con Severus y hacer entre ambos una cantidad suficiente de pociones cuando un pensamiento llego a su mente, _Hogwarts tiene demasiados alumnos y no podría hacerles a todos las preguntas porque no acabaría nunca y no podía tener a lo chico bajo el poder del veritaserum por una semana._

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, su plan brillante ya no brillaba tanto hasta que de nuevo se encendió la velita en su cabeza, haría un grupo con los chicos que más problemas tenían en las 4 casas y listo, aunque tendría que seleccionar más alumnos de las casas esmeralda y escarlata (suspiro con resignación), así después cuando ellos no peleen tanto o por un milagro de Merlín se hiciesen amigos servirían de ejemplo para los otros alumnos.

Con nuevas esperanzas camino hacia la Sala de Pociones.

A la hora de la cena Dumbledore anuncio que un grupo de estudiantes tendría una actividad obligatoria en el salón de los menesteres mañana a primera hora coordinada por el mismo. Snape a su lado lo miraba de forma aún incrédula por la "maravillosa" idea que le había contado antes el Director, _debe ser por la edad_ pensaba Severus porque no podía entender como para la cabeza de Albus aquello era una solución.

Dejo la línea que seguían sus pensamientos para tomar atención a lo que Dumbledore decía.

-Los jóvenes seleccionados para esta actividad son; de Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan; Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Cho Chang; Gryffindor: Lavender Brown, Ronald Weasley, Fred y George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger; y por último de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass. Mañana a primera hora jóvenes.

Los alumnos después de escuchar la extraña noticia siguieron con sus conversaciones y comiendo sin poner demasiado interés a lo que había dicho el director, excepto por una inteligente leona que no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Dumbledore, no llegaba a una conclusión lógica para esa actividad y estaba muy angustiada porque lo único que le venía a la mente era un examen sorpresa y ella no había estudiado esa idea la cada vez se afianzaba en su mente y no podía reprobar así que con esos pensamientos salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Por otra parte en la mesa de las serpientes cierto rubio tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Dumbledore, en eso vio como un torbellino castaño se levantaba deprisa de la mesa roja haciéndole sospechar. Esa _sabelotodo _debe saberlo para haber reaccionado de esa manera y eso le enfureció. Dumbledore y su favoritismo por los leones, furioso salió del comedor en dirección a la biblioteca con el fin de sonsacarle a esa rata de biblioteca lo que sabía.

Al llegar la vio sentada en una mesa con una montaña de libros estudiando de forma que llego a pensar que los TIMOS eran al día siguiente. Al ver que no hacía nada fuera de lo habitual se encogió de hombros y se fue, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir.

Hermione no podía dejar de estudiar, estaba preocupadísima por la actividad a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo el sueño la estaba venciendo así que con un bostezo cerro el libro de transformaciones que estaba leyendo para ir a su torre y dormir.

Al día siguiente Dumbledore estaba feliz y nervioso por saber cómo resultaría su plan además el mismo se admitía que quería saber algunos secretillos de aquellos alumnos (era un cotilla). Ya tenía la sala preparada en el centro había una mesa circular con "ponche especial" y vasos a su alrededor para cada chico. Esa mesa estaba rodeada con una silla para cada alumno y una para el mismo. A medida que fueran llegando los muchachos se iba a ir transcribiendo su nombre en una silla y así sucesivamente para que los chicos se mezclaran y fuese justo.

Los chicos ya llegarían así que se levantó de su lugar para esperarlos en la puerta. La primera en llegar fue la señorita Granger aunque no se sorprendió de esto, el segundo fue el joven Malfoy, aquello tampoco lo impresiono, él sabía que Draco tenía la costumbre de madrugar y salir a caminar por el lago (lo veía desde su despacho) aunque por la cara de sorpresa de Hermione se dio cuenta que ella no lo sabía; que se dijo que su plan funcionaría ya que ellos tan solo en llegar demostraron tener algo en común que no sabían. Dumbledore sonrió feliz por ello y los invito a pasar e indicándoles que debían sentarse en la silla con su nombre. Ellos al darse cuenta que debían sentarse juntos se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos y bufar, ambos sin darse cuenta pusieron la misma expresión al sentarse; Albus al fijarse en eso volvió a sonreír, sin dudas su plan sería un éxito.

Así fueron llegando los alumnos hasta estar todos, quedaron sentados de la siguiente forma. Dumbledore-Hermione-Draco-Theodore-Luna-Zacharias-Anthony-Susan-Michael-Ron-Pansy-Lavender-Blaise-Ginny-Harry-Daphne-George-Astoria-Fred-Ernie-Cho-Hanna-Neville.

A la mayoría no le gustaba alguno de sus compañeros por lo que se miraban desdeñosamente. Una vez completos Dumbledore procedió a hablar:

-Chicos los reuní aquí para tener una charla con ustedes y conversemos de algunas cosas pero primero quiero que TODOS brindemos y bebamos un vaso de ponche para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Todos miraban extrañados a Dumbledore pero tomaron del ponche ya que la mayoría no había desayunado por no llegar tan tarde. Dumbledore ya viendo que todos habían terminado de tomar el ponche comenzó a relatar lo que harían, eso sí, primero se aseguró de quitarles a todos sus varitas apareciéndolas en su despacho y lanzando un Fermaportus a la entrada.

-Jóvenes están aquí para promover la unión entre casas- después de decir aquella frase la mayoría de los presentes bufaron y entornaron los ojos, otros murmuraban entre dientes que Dumbledore empeoraba cada día, etc.

-Para comenzar les diré que la amistad comienza cuando uno conoce a la otra u otras personas, saber gustos, cosas en común, gestos, etc. Esto es muy simple, solo basta con hacer preguntas y que el otro conteste. Comenzare haciendo preguntas que todos responderán y al final se harán preguntas entre ustedes, siguiendo el orden de su pareja a la derecha y viceversa; es decir después de hacerles estas dos preguntas le tocara a la señorita Granger hacerle en este caso una pregunta al joven Malfoy y el después le hará una pregunta a ella, le seguirá el joven Nott y así sucesivamente.

Todos comenzaron a reír, unos a carcajadas y otros solo sonriendo como en el caso de Draco que dijo una vez se hizo silencio:

-Dígame Profesor, ¿Cómo se asegurara en que yo conteste o mejor que diga la verdad?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Malfoy aunque unos no quisieran le dieron la razón pero al ver la sonrisa y ojos brillantes del Director un escalofrío les subió por la espina dorsal, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

-Eso joven Malfoy lo tengo completamente controlado ya que el ponche contenía Veritaserum

Muchos se atragantaron con su propia saliva, otros abrieron tanto los ojos que parecían elfos domésticos y algunos palidecieron de forma bastante notable mientras que otros fulminaban al director con la mirada. No se hizo esperar las quejas y maldiciones, otros intentaron levantarse pero estaban pegados a la silla y no tenían varitas además de que la puerta estaba sellada. Los gemelos sonreían con ojos brillantes, ellos le veían el lado positivo, conocerían secretos y se divertirían mucho con las reacciones de los demás.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron en silencio Dumbledore procedió a hacer las preguntas.

-Para comenzar haré preguntas muy sencillas, primero ¿Cuál es su animal favorito? Comience usted señorita Granger y después que siga hacia el lado.

Comenzaron a responder de forma automática

Hermione: -El gato

Draco: -Gato, Hermione y el mismo Draco abrieron mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de eso, mientras que Blaise se reía y decía:- Draco, ¿no que te gustaban los dragones? Varios rieron, y siguieron contestando.

Theo: -El conejo, todas las chichas dijeron Aww mientras los chicos se reían a carcajadas. Nott tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas que aumento cuando Luna a su lado lo miro sonriendo y le dijo:

-Mi animal favorito también es el conejo

Zacharias: -Los pájaros

Anthony: -Perro

Susan: - Hamster

Michael: - El mono

Ron: -Perro

Pansy: -El delfín

Lavender: -Oso

Blaise: -Los dragones

Ginny:-Caballo

Harry: -Serpiente, todos quedaron en silencio, Harry estaba como tomate, nadie conocía eso solo él. Los Slytherin comenzaron a reír mientras Ron lo miraba boquiabierto, decidió ignorar lo que sucedía y continuaron las contestaciones.

Daphne: -Lobo, George a su lado antes de contestar enarco una ceja y dijo:

-El lobo, Daphne solo lo ignoro.

Astoria: -Los ciervos

Fred: -El león, como todo un gryffindor

Ernie: -El zorro

Cho: -El oso panda

Hanna: -Los pingüinos

Neville: -Los sapos

Después de la primera ronda Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho, esto estaba recién comenzando.


End file.
